


27. Lost and Found

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren goes missing during the SBL premiere. Michael POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	27. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 10, 2013
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

The thing was Michael wasn’t really a bad guy. In fact, most of his friends and colleagues would even define him as pleasant and likeable. He had learned to keep his head down and avoid conflict early on in life, to smooth out wrinkles easily; a side-effect of being born smack dab in the middle of four high maintenance brothers and sisters. Add the fact that he followed instructions and timetables with military precision and anyone would easily say that he was perfect for his job.

But being a pleasant, easy to like, pacifist wasn’t easy to be when you constantly wanted to tear your hair out trying to shepherd one of Hollywood’s biggest rising stars from ruining his entire career.

“Where the hell did he go?” Rick hissed at him. Beside Rick the ever present brunette gave a slight shrug, her eyes mischievous and knowing. Michael glared at her playfully as they passed.

He groaned as he looked around for Darren. He was having a good time too, He, Alla and some of the other publicists were at a table exchanging war stories and good-natured gossip about their clients.

Michael caught Alla’s eye and she shrugged at him.

“He’s probably mingling, relax,” she said offering him another drink.

“Easy for you to say,” Michael replied, accepting the glass. Chris was a publicist’s dream. Unlike Darren who was prone to vomiting out line after line of inappropriateness Chris was careful about what he said and did. In public he always made sure to stay within the line of what was considered socially acceptable behavior – funny and sassy and yet still entirely proper. The kid’s private life on the other hand was a whole different matter.

Speaking of whom, Michael stood up and tried to locate Tom. The big guy was much easier to spot than Chris or Darren.

His eyes scouted the room and landed on the bodyguard standing next to one of the large speakers. The sound coming from them must have been deafening but he didn’t move from his spot, an uncomfortable look on his face. Michael surveyed the area around Tom but didn’t spot Chris anywhere. He did notice that Tom was looking anywhere but the curtains that were directly behind the speakers.

“Damnit!” he swore earning him a curious look from Alla.

Michael motioned to the bodyguard and Alla got off her chair and stood next to him to follow his line of sight. Tom was no longer alone though, beside him was Darren looking disheveled but happy. He  tried to give Tom a high five, but the bodyguard gave him a pointed look making Darren drop his hand with a sheepish grin.

Darren bounced away and a few minutes later, Chris appeared from behind the speakers. He at least had attempted to straighten his tie. Darren hadn’t even buttoned up his coat.

Alla laughed and shook her head in response. “They haven’t been caught yet. It’s Chris’ big day let them have they’re fun.”

“You may have spoken too soon,” Michael said. A photographer had taken advantage of the fact that Darren and Chris were in the same vicinity to ask them for some pictures.

Chris’ eyes widened in panic for a moment until he spotted Max and quickly excused him from the girl he was talking to and dragged him into the picture.

“We trained our boy well,” Alla gloated, sitting back down and sipping from his cocktail.

“One day they’re literally going to get caught with their pants down and I don’t know if I should give Darren a told you so or a hug.”

“They are kinda perfect for each other, aren’t they?” she said with a sweet smile. They had both been with their clients from the start and had witnessed the way that their relationship had changed from friends to flirting friends to what they were now.

Michael sat down a smile on his face. As much as Darren brought him numerous migraines, he couldn’t deny that the boy had a good heart. “You think they’re ever going to be able to do all of that in public?”

“I should hope not. Those two can be kinky motherfuckers,” Alla said with a loud laugh. “But, yeah, after Glee, when all the crazy is over. When we don’t have to manage the fans as much, I think they’ll have their day then.”

“This is true love - you think this happens every day?,” Michael said, remembering the last movie that Darren had forced him to watch.

“Exactly!” Alla winked at him and motioned for the waiter for another round. “Now finish your drink. I need to be a little bit drunk when we go and do damage control.”


End file.
